Chuva de Verão
by Pequena Perola
Summary: A chuva tinha lhe tirado tudo. Porém, foi graças a chuva que encontrou outro motivo para viver.


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Chuva de Verão**_

O impotente promotor se retirava do hospital localizado na zona mais cara de Nova York. Um homem jovem e bonito de cabelos e olhos pretos como a noite. A boca sensual e desejada não demonstrava um único sorriso há muito tempo. O garoto alegre se tornou um homem frio. O dia que amanhecera com um belo sol, agora ameaçava uma forte tempestade. Por isso ele odiava o verão. A mudança climática era repentina por mais que a temperatura se mantivesse. Mesmo assim, há muitos anos não via uma chuva realmente violenta. Para ser mais preciso, dez anos, três meses e quatro dias. Sim, ele contava os dias. Quem não contaria o tempo decorrido desde o dia em que uma tormenta lhe levou os pais e deixou o único irmão em coma profundo? Lembrava-se bem. Tinha um importante trabalho para fazer, não podendo, portanto, viajar com a família. Prometeu encontrá-los no fim de semana, mas esse nunca chegou. Antes do ocorrido, adorava esse tipo de dia. O som dos pingos de água na janela ajudava-o a relaxar. Agora, viravam motivo de insônia e pesadelos. Ainda doía-lhe lembrar do dia em que passou no vestibular ou da própria formatura em que estava sozinho.

Agora, com 26 anos, Sasuke Uchiha buscou apoio com seu irmão. Os médicos insistiam que ele não acordaria depois de tanto tempo e que o melhor seria desligar as máquinas que o mantinham vivo. O moreno, no entanto se recusava. Poderia ter se tornado rico, mas gastava quase tudo o que adquiria com os melhores médicos e hospitais para tentar ajudá-lo. Não perderia seu último familiar. A única pessoa com a qual se abria, apesar de saber que nunca ouviria uma resposta. Não desistiria de seu irmão.

**-** Eu não sei mais o que fazer nii-san. – Dizia desamparado o jovem promotor ao seu irmão inconsciente. - Já procurei em todos os lugares. Ele não deixou escapar uma única pista. – Era um hábito seu contar todo o seu dia ao mais velho, por mais que soubesse qu nunca receberia uma resposta. - Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Mas não é tão fácil assim. Revirei cada canto, conta bancária, contato, tudo. Eu sei, eu sei. Prender alguém que é acusado de participar da máfia nunca seria fácil. Cara, ele é o primeiro a me prender contra a parede. Eu estou totalmente perdido.

**- **Senhor Uchiha. – Uma enfermeira adentrava o aposento para alertá-lo do horário.

**-** É eu sei. Já estou de saída. Só vou me despedir. – Disse sem se virar para a porta. A mulher lhe respondeu um simples "Sim, senhor!" e se retirou para proporcionar mais alguns minutos de privacidade entre os dois irmãos. - Eu pago uma fortuna nesse hospital e o tempo de visita ainda é curto. É melhor você acordar logo, hein? Estou pensando seriamente em me aposentar nesse dia. Com o dinheiro que você já está me devendo, posso ficar bem tranqüilo. – Disse rindo, logo em seguida, da própria fala.

- Perdoe-me Senhor Uchiha, mas não posso esperar mais. – a mesma mulher de poucos minutos. Sasuke conhecia bem os horários e tinha conhecimento que já havia passado do momento de ir embora.

- Sim, sim. Eu sei. Você sabe que eu estou brincando não é? – Voltou a falar para seu irmão, despedindo-se deste. - Espero que acorde logo. Até amanhã.

Enquanto o belo homem de tristes olhos se retirava do local de paredes pintadas de um verde quase branco, revivia o dia em que soube do acidente. Sempre foi muito apegado a todos da família. Tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe eram filhos únicos. Seus avôs já não faziam parte desse mundo. Nem mesmo lembrava-se deles. Tinha somente o irmão que era cinco anos mais velho. Não acreditava ainda que os médicos cogitassem desativar os aparelhos. Isso só comprovava o quanto estava sozinho. Freqüentava o hospital há mais tempo do que alguns trabalhavam ali. Mesmo assim não se davam o trabalho de tentar entendê-lo. Não os culpava. Sabia que somente faziam seu trabalho. As probabilidades de seu irmão despertar eram praticamente nulas. Só ele insistia em dizer que ainda existiam.

**-** _"Reze por mim ni-isan. Acho pouco provável que eu chegue em casa antes da chuva começar."_ – Pensou enquanto olhava para o céu repleto de nuvens negras.

O moreno andava pelas ruas da movimentada cidade. Ignorava os olhares curiosos ou de admiração que recebia. Sem perceber, passou pela entrada do metro que sempre usava. Estava tão distraído que não era capaz de dizer em que rua estava. Para o azar do mesmo, a chuva resolveu se iniciar quando ele tinha atingido uma distância considerável de qualquer entrada do metro. Melhorando ainda mais o animo do mesmo, a tempestade não se preocupou em desenvolver-se aos poucos, simplesmente desabou. Ele logo estava correndo pelas desconhecidas ruas. Como pudera se distrair tanto? Não era um menininho. E que tipo de rua era aquela? Sem marquises, árvores com copas grandes e fechadas, sacadas, nada que pudesse oferecer o mínimo de proteção. E por que todas as lojas estavam fechadas? Eram recém... Que horas eram? Não sabia nem mesmo isso. De repente uma luz. Sua salvação. Uma pequena lojinha ainda recebia clientes. Sem nem ler o nome do lugar, adentrou. Resmungava algo relacionado à chuva e sobre um possível resfriado.

**-** Desculpe-me senhor, mas são mais de 20 horas e estamos fechando. - A doce voz que invadiu seus ouvidos aparentou não ser reconhecida.

**-** _"Tão tarde assim? Já devia estar em casa há muito tempo" _É só até a chuva... - As palavras morriam em sua boca no exato momento em que levantou os olhos para encarar a garota que estava lhe falando. Seu campo de visão foi dominado por duas grandes e brilhantes pedras preciosas. Não podiam ser olhos aquilo. Brilhavam demais para ser simplesmente uma parte de qualquer corpo humano. Devia ser uma jóia muita valiosa. Jades ou esmeraldas talvez. Não sabia dizer. Aparentava não ser o bastante. Nunca tinha visto nada que brilhasse daquele jeito. Estava hipnotizado.

- Senhor? Está tudo bem? - A garota ainda o olhava fixamente. Estranhava a expressão masculina. Não estava acostumada a ser mirada daquela maneira.

A voz, agora que se permitiu ouvir com calma, era música para seus ouvidos. Como Deus podia ser tão bondoso ao fornecer aquele tom celestial a uma humana. Só podia ser isso. Ela não era real. Só podia ser um anjo enviado diretamente pelo criador. Será que era algo relacionado com ele? Difícil acreditar. Nunca foi um homem de fé, pelo menos, no intervalo entre a perda da família e o encontro com aquela fascinante criatura.

**-** Quer que eu chame alguém? Um táxi? – A jovem estava ficando preocupada com a falta de reação dela.

Ela mexia levemente a cabeça. Não foi sutil o bastante. Ou talvez o cabelo fosse tão macio e sedoso que a borrachinha não tinha como segurá-lo. Alguns fios, devido os movimentos anteriores, escapavam e lhe molduravam o delicado rosto. Ele não sabia o que dizer. O quadro ficava mais lindo a cada segundo que passava. A preocupação estampada em toda a face. A voz lhe acariciando os ouvidos. O cabelo rosado. Como podia existir alguém com aquele tom? Não parecia artificial. O que só comprova sua teoria de que a criatura a sua frente pertencia a um plano superior.

**-** Vou ligar para a ambulância. O senhor não me parece muito bem.

**-** Não. – Ele quase gritou a assustando.

Ela já estava se retirando para fazer alguma coisa. Só porque ele escutava a bela voz não quer dizer que seu cérebro processava as palavras. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Só sabia que não gostou de vê-la se afastando. Dizer que um homem de 26 anos se apaixonou a primeira vista é um tanto quanto estranho. Porém, era isso que aparentava. Ela lhe abriu um sorriso. Para que? Um tiro no coração seria mais rápido, apesar de menos prazeroso. Ele sabia que ela queria matá-lo. A mulher, se é que se pode chamar assim tão bela imagem, o encantava a cada segundo. Os dentes não eram aqueles humanos compostos por nervos e esmalte. Não, os dela eram pérolas enfileiradas e perfeitamente alinhadas naquela boca de lábios tentadoramente sorridentes. A boca perfeita e avermelhada. Não era batom, era natural, e isso o impressionava. Ela sabia de seu poder altamente destrutivo e fazia uso dele descaradamente. Alguém devia impedi-la. Tamanha perfeição deveria ser considerada contra lei. Ela pode fazer um homem cometer loucuras. Ele se considerava controlado. Dificilmente algo o impressionava e nada o fazia agir impulsivamente. No entanto, lá estava ele, pronto para se jogar no mar se ela pedisse uma estrela. Pronto para pegar um avião e viajar por milhas só para que ela pudesse ter uma foto de um bichinho. Pronto para ir aonde fosse necessário para que ela pudesse ter o que quisesse. Tudo por causa de um sorriso.

**-** Então o senhor fala? Já estava achando que alucinei logo que entrou aqui. – Ela dizia divertida.

Esse senso de humor. Quem ela pensa que é para fazer piada com ele e dele? Irritante. Era isso o que ela era. Irritantemente irritante. Irritantemente prepotente. Irritantemente convencida de que nada a aconteceria. E, pior que tudo, irritantemente certa. Não conseguiu abrir a boca para lhe responder. Era óbvio que ela queria uma resposta. Até agora, só ficou a olhando. A garota devia estar preocupada. Ter a loja invadida por um estranho que não falou nada devia ser preocupante. Para dizer o mínimo. Ela se endireitou. Ele acompanhou o movimento de cada músculo. O cruzar dos longos e delicados braços. O toque dos dedos no rosto. A unha bem cuidada. Aparentemente não dedicava muito a essa parte do corpo. Não havia esmalte e elas estavam curtas. Práticas era o que melhor as caracterizava. Reparando melhor, não havia nenhum resquício de que ela usou alguma maquiagem além do gloss que fazia questão de deixar os lábios ainda mais tentadores. Por que teve que se lembrar dos lábios? Voltando a análise anterior. Por que a estava analisando tanto? Por que insistia em dizer que era análise quando sabia que era admiração? Pura e neutra admiração. Nada mais, nada menos. Ele teria a mesma reação se tivessem colocado em suas mãos a proclamação de independência dos EUA, a original, é claro.

**-**_"O que ela está fazendo? Meu Deus! Ela está... Não posso acreditar." _- Ele a olhava petrificado enquanto a moça retirava o avental que lhe cobria a frente do corpo e servia de uniforme. A expressão dele, no entanto, quem olhasse diria que ela se despira por completo. Ela usava um vestido na altura do joelho. A coloração verde clara com algumas pétalas de sakuras em rosa na barra e na alça poderia tornar a roupa pouco atraente em um primeiro olhar. Mas nela, ficava simplesmente perfeito. Se bem que, com o corpo que suspeitava ainda estar escondido, não havia roupa que ficasse feia nela. Ele seguiu sua "analise" silenciosa. Saindo do encantador rosto com o qual sonharia algumas boas noites, seguiu o percurso. O pescoço branco e sem marcas. O colo despido e tentador. Estava usando muito essa palavra. Mas, o que podia fazer se tudo nela aparentava ser o real significado de tentação? Seria pecado desejá-la? Não podemos esquecer que ela é uma criatura divina. Ainda não foi encontrado nada que a tornasse desse mundo. Seguindo a "avaliação". O tecido do vestido deixava à mostra a entrada dos seios. Muito pouquinho na opinião dele. Porém, isso era um bom sinal. Quer dizer que ela não era para qualquer um. Uma mulher séria e respeitável. Mas nada mudava o fato dela ter seios de tamanho perfeitos. Maiores que o padrão. Porém nada para se questionar a naturalidade deles. Mais abaixo, uma fina cintura seguida de um lindo quadril e magníficas e torneadas pernas. A natureza a amava. Era a única explicação.

**-** Desculpe-me, mas tenho que ir. Vou chamar um táxi para o senhor. - Ela virou-se sem lhe dar tempo de responder. O andar sensual sem aparentar ser treinado ou bolado. Será que tudo nela era naturalmente perfeito? Como alguém conseguia conviver com essa superioridade? Não é do feitio da mãe natureza parabenizar algum ser vivo com formas tão belas. Mais um argumento comprovando que ela devia ser um anjo e não uma humana. Em pouco tempo ela retornava. Com um guarda-chuva protegia a ambos da garoa que ainda caia. Ele nem viu o momento em que a tormenta deu lugar aquelas suave gotas de água. O táxi estacionou em frente ao prédio. Quando percebeu, já estava nele e ela em outro, indo, provavelmente, para a própria casa. Desolação o atingiu. Se não se conhecesse, poderia jurar que quase instruiu o motorista a seguir o outro carro. Agora estava atirado no sofá e pensando na bela mulher. Não sabia o nome dela nem nada mais. Tudo que viu foi um corpo. Como pode se deixar afetar tanto por um pedaço de carne? Pior ainda, por que admitia tão facilmente que o quê o deixou tão alienado foi o belo sorriso e as encantadoras pedras valiosas que, segunda as leis da biologia, deveriam receber o nome de olhos? Estava a um passo de sair correndo e bater de porta em porta a sua procura. Provavelmente as pessoas o achariam louco.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, novamente. Se não fosse por algumas poças de água pela rua, ninguém acreditaria que havia ocorrido uma tempestade na noite anterior. A tormenta não durou muito, mas foi o suficiente para derrubar uma ou outra árvore. Uma chuva idêntica a que levou sua família. Agora, no tribunal de justiça, sentia-se um completo idiota. Precisa convencer o júri de que aquele homem, que se dizia respeitável e de família, na verdade era um dos lideres do crime organizado. Estava difícil. Levaram anos para pegar o sujeito. Mesmo assim, a cada nova prova, o infeliz advogado conseguia livrá-lo. Cada nova testemunha desaparecia, e isso ninguém levava em consideração. No entanto, só conseguia pensar que o clima da noite anterior foi responsável pelos dois acontecimentos mais importantes de sua vida. O primeiro e já conhecido foi a morte de seus pais e a atual situação de seu irmão. O segundo, ele ainda tentava entender por que estava na lista, mas era a oportunidade de conhecer a bela garota de sorriso branco e jóias no lugar dos olhos. Não sabia por que, mas só pensava nela. Tinha que se concentrar. Muitas vidas dependiam desse julgamento. Não podia permitir que alguém tão perigoso escapasse. Não obstante, a concentração aparentava estar presa na garota. Pela primeira vez desde que se formara não conseguiu o que queria. O fiasco não foi completo, no entanto. Os jornais aumentavam drasticamente o ocorrido. Pelo menos tinha conseguido mais tempo, e isso não era bom? A prisão preventiva e alta fiança não se merecem atenção. No momento em que pisasse na cadeia o dinheiro já estaria lá. O Uchiha tentava esquecer os problemas enquanto se aproximava do hospital. Não queria nada atrapalhando seu momento com o irmão.

**-** Boa tarde nii-san. Desculpe o atraso. Tive alguns problemas no tribunal. Você nem adivinha o que me aconteceu. Desisti? – O jovem estava ansioso por contar as novidades ao irmão.

As enfermeiras que passavam pelo corredor reagiam das mais diferentes formas. Algumas já estavam acostumadas com a presença do homem que insistia em visitar seu único parente "vivo". As novatas seguravam as lágrimas perante o sofrimento dele. Outras se apaixonavam com a personalidade leal e esperançosa que o mantinha de pé. Todas se inundavam de pena e compaixão, e eram invadidas por um desejo único de acalentar aquele jovem coração maltratado pela vida e aparentemente abandonado pela felicidade. Nenhuma se aproximava. Bastava entrar no aposento que o pequeno sorriso que ele abria sempre que estava de frente ao irmão, morria. Era o momento deles e ninguém devia atrapalhar.

**-** Pois é nii-san. Aquele advogadinho é bom. Mas eu sou melhor, não é?

O rapaz ficou quieto durante alguns segundos apoiando a cabeça nas mãos com os cotovelos em cima da cama. Observava o rosto do mais velho. Seu irmão agora tinha 31 anos. Ele estava preso àqueles aparelhos desde os 21. A solidão era grande. Em um dia se sai de casa e, antes de se retornar à tarde, a polícia te chama para informar que sua família estava morta devido um acidente de carro. Algo tão comum.

**-** Sabe nii-san. Você já deve ter percebido que estou um pouco diferente hoje. Saiba que é um motivo extremamente bobo. Sinto até raiva de mim mesmo por me deixar influenciar por algo assim. Mas, a verdade é que ontem conheci, ou melhor, somente vi uma garota. Não sei o nome dela, idade, nada, antes que pergunte. Só sei que os olhos dela mexeram comigo. Quer saber a melhor parte? Vi ela enquanto me abrigava da chuva em uma loja. Pergunte se sei o nome do local. Não tenho a menor idéia. – Enquanto analisava as informações que possuía da jovem atendente, Sasuke se recriminava por ter se deixado levar por ela. Não acreditava no tempo em que ficou pensando em uma estranha.

**-** Senhor Uchiha? – Novamente a enfermeira vinha lhe avisar do término do horário de visitas.

**-** Sim, sim. Eu já sei. Pois é nii-san. Hora de ir. Até amanhã. Acorde logo, por favor.

O jovem promotor se retirou do local e, agora, caminhava distraído em direção a entrada para o metro. Parando de frente para esta, mirou a rua que se estendia.

**-** _"Naquele dia eu segui reto. Será que eu encontro aquela loja de novo?" - _Balançando a cabeça e se recriminando pelos pensamentos, o moreno desceu as escadas para o subterrâneo a fim de pegar o transporte que o deixaria em casa. Entrou no apartamento sentindo-se estranho. Tinha a impressão de que se esquecera de fazer algo importante. Novamente se repreendeu. Sabia que a sensação estava diretamente relacionada à garota de olhos verdes. Lutando contra esse desejo, resolveu esquecê-la. Não podia deixar uma mulher que nem mesmo conhecia interferir tanto assim em sua vida.

Saiu no dia seguinte e fez os mesmos caminhos de sempre. Fazendo de tudo para não pensar na jovem de madeixas cor-de-rosa. Ele, provavelmente, estava idealizando-a. Duvidava seriamente que ela fosse tão perfeita como se lembrava. Provavelmente, devido a solidão, sua mente se encarregou de aperfeiçoá-la. Visitou o irmão no hospital, foi para casa e quando deitou a cabeça, a garota invadiu seus pensamentos. Após se remexer e não dormir, ele se levantou e rumou ao tribunal. Mais uma sessão sem sucesso. Estava cansando da brincadeira. Queria que ela parasse de persegui-lo. Enquanto saía mal-humorado por não ter obtido os resultados esperados, não percebeu onde estava. Sabia que aquele não era um dia em que se permitiriam visitas no hospital. Em dias como o descrito, gostava de andar pelo parque. A paz e o silêncio o ajudavam a relaxar. Achava muitas respostas para suas dúvidas pelas pequenas trilhas existentes no belo local. Seus ouvidos de repente captaram um som baixo e sofrido. Logo ele reconheceu como sendo o miado de algum gato. Não queria pensar em quem mais abandonou um felino nas ruas fazendo essa peste se estabelecer e firmar residência. A voz, no entanto, que chegava em seus ouvidos acompanhada dos miados teve o poder de congelá-lo. Voltou os pequenos passos, curioso. Queria se livrar da sensação incomoda. Precisa provar a si mesmo que ela não era tão perfeita como ele a retratava. Novamente foi pego em algum ritual de controle mental. Lá estava ela, ajoelhada no chão, com uma sacola contendo o logotipo do mercado existente do outro lado da rua. Ela, calmamente, tirava de dentro do plástico um pote e uma garrafa de leite e oferecia ao animal. Ou melhor, aos animais, como pode perceber ao ver a delicada mão acariciar a cabeça de um dos três filhotes. Nunca tinha visto gatinhos mais feios. As cores variadas demais e mescladas sem padrão. Um deles tinha a cabeça demasiadamente grande perto do corpo e tinha um olho de cada cor. Outro obviamente estava repleto de vermes, a julgar pela barriga. O terceiro quase poderia ser classificado como bonito, se ninguém notasse a diferença no tamanho das orelhas ou a mudança radical da pelagem que era longa pelo corpo e rala na cauda. A garota, cinicamente, insistia em chamá-los de lindos. Assim que o leite acabou, ela calmamente colocou-os dentro de uma caixa e levava-os para algum lugar que ele desconhecia, pelo menos até ser abordada por uma loira. A recém chegada era muito bonita, ele admitia. Mas ele também sabia que ela era real. Um lindo fisicamente possível. Diferente da jovem de olhos verdes.

**- **Sakura? Fazendo o que aqui? Não estava indo para casa? – perguntava a garota loira.

Sakura? Então era esse o nome dela? Flor de cerejeira. É um nome delicado. Digno da mulher a quem se refere. O que ele estava pensando? Ele nem a conhece. Só porque ela tinha cuidado ao manusear os gatinhos não quer dizer que ela fosse delicada. Só porque ela tocava suavemente em qualquer coisa que mexesse não significa que ela era delicada. Só porque falava com calma e com um tom angelical não, necessariamente, se traduza como delicadeza. Só porque o riso dela era... Ainda não a tinha ouvido rir, como poderia compará-lo a algo.

**-** Olá Ino. Sim, eu estava. Mas eu escutei o choro deles e tive que voltar. – Disse a jovem que lhe dominava a mente.

Choro? Aquelas criaturas não tinham força para tanto. Era mais um sussurro. Como será que ela os ouviu?

- Que bonitinhos. Onde você os encontrou? – Ino acariciava a cabeça de um dos gatinhos.

Por que mulheres têm de ser tão cínicas? Aqueles são os gatos mais feios que já vira. Gostava de felinos, mas não era capaz de olhar aqueles três e reconhecer o animal.

**-** Estavam abandonados aqui perto. – Disse a jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto apontava para o local de onde tirara os pequenos.

- Vai ficar com eles?

- Não sei. Vou cuidar deles, mas não sei se poderei ficar com todos. – Sakura se entristecia com o destino dos bichinhos caso não pudesse permanecer com eles.

- Se meu pai não fosse alérgico eu ficava com um. – Ino lamentava não poder auxiliar a amiga com os filhotes.

Além de bela e cuidadosa, ainda era carinhosa com os animais. Alguém devia estar brincando com ele. Ela não podia ser real. Iluminado ele acreditou ter descoberto as respostas. Provavelmente o homem que ele tentava colocar atrás das grades estava pagando-a para deixá-lo confuso. Só podia ser isso. Sem conseguir se concentrar no tribunal, perderia facilmente. Aquela hipócrita. Como conseguia sorrir quando colaborava para deixar solto um dos mais perigosos criminosos de que ele tem

– Tenho que ir. Preciso levá-los ao veterinário e ainda tenho que revisar a matéria para a prova de amanhã.

**-** Boa sorte. Aqueles seus professores sabem ser malvados quando querem. – a expressão da loira transmitia muita pena pelo que a outra seria obrigada a enfrentar.

- É eu sei.

- Falta muito para se formar?

Então ela estava na faculdade. Uma estudiosa que ajuda um mafioso. O mundo estava perdido. Uma hipócrita, isso sim. Agora que descobriu a verdade, ela não tinha mais poderes sobre ele. Estava imune aos encantos que ela exalava por todos os poros do sedutor corpo.

- Não. Depois dessa prova vou para a lista de espera. Com um pouco de sorte consigo um estágio rápido. – Ela não aparentava estar muito empolgada. A verdade é que a jovem sentia medo de não ser chamada.

- Se alguém tiver notas mais altas que as suas mata, pois não é humano. Às vezes me pergunto se você é. – Apesar de como foi falado, Ino, obviamente, queria animar a amiga.

Quem as escuta pode até ser enganado. Parece uma bela, estudiosa e dedicada mulher. Mas ele sabia a verdade. E...

- Mudando de assunto, não esquece que amanhã é o último dia que temos para arrecadar assinaturas. – A jovem loira, repentinamente, mudou de assunto, cortando a linha de pensamentos de Sasuke.

- É eu sei. Queria ter conseguido bem mais. – Novamente Sakura estava desanimada e o deixava curioso para saber os motivos.

- Não se preocupa. Acho que nosso abaixado-assinado foi um sucesso. Temos muito

- Eu sei. Mas será que vai ser o suficiente para prendê-lo?

- Aposto que o advogado do Toshio não vai conseguir fazer nada quando olhar todos os nomes. Se o promotor que está cuidando do caso for esperto, aquele bandido vai ser preso rapidinho. Sem direito a condicional nem nada.

- Tomara. – Uma pequena esperança preenchia o coração da mulher.

Ele estava errado. Sabia do que elas estavam falando. A mídia estava divulgando o julgamento o mais detalhadamente possível. Já tinha conhecimento do abaixo-assinado que estava em andamento. O objetivo era mostrar para o juiz que um grande número de civis deseja a prisão do homem que ele tentava condenar. Descobrir, porém, que Sakura era uma das que estava na frente de pesquisa o chocou. Além de bela, estudiosa, dedicada, carinhosa com animais, cuidadosa, ainda lutava por justiça. Era impressão dele, ou a lista de qualidades continuava a crescer enquanto a de defeitos era inexistente?

**- **Você já descobriu o nome do promotor? – Ino voltava a chamar a atenção de Sasuke com a pergunta.

**-** Nem tentei mais. Ele deve estar sendo protegido por policiais. Melhor não me meter.

- Mas e se ele for gostoso? – A jovem agora possui um olhar malicioso.

**-** Não é isso que importa agora. – Afirmou levemente revoltada com o comentário da amiga.

Ela não sabia quem ele era. Por um lado isso era bom. Poderia se aproximar como um cidadão comum. Por outro lado, tinha vontade de ir lá e se apresentar como o homem que fazia de tudo para prender o homem que ela queria ver atrás das grades. Insano. Era assim que se encontrava.

**-** Ânimo mulher. Você tem que estudar para a prova de amanhã. – A voz de Ino o despertou para a conversa das duas.

**-** Você está certa. Depois da prova eu te encontro no centro. Pode ser? – Sakura nem aparentava ter se abalado antes. Ela mais se assemelhava a uma amazona pronta para a guerra.

**-** Certo. Acho bom você acertar todas as questões, hein?

- Não se preocupe. Darei o meu melhor.

- Assim espero. O resultado sai na quarta, certo?

- Sim. Por quê? – Os gatos começavam a reclamar de dentro da caixa, enquanto a rosada mirava a amiga com curiosidade.

**-** Só para confirmar. Pelo amor de Deus. Tira uma boa nota.

**-** Por que essa preocupação toda? – Perguntava já duvidando das boas intenções da loira.

**-** Se você não se sair bem, não vai fazer um bom trabalho no meu cabelo sexta.

**-** Você está exagerando. Vai dar tudo certo. – Ela estava certa.

**-** Assim espero.

**-** Por um momento pensei que estivesse preocupada comigo. – falou enquanto fazia encenava como se tivesse sido ofendida.

**- **Até parece. Só não quero que você estrague meu lindo cabelinho. O jantar de sexta é muito importante. – a outra entrava na brincadeira.

**-** Eu sei. E você vai estar linda.

**- **Eu sempre estou linda. – a brincadeira chegava ao fim. Por mais que não aparentasse para os olhos masculinos, uma se importava com a outra.

As duas riam com a conversa sem sentido para o Uchiha. Não acreditava que elas falaram tanto tempo de cabelo. Era incrível. A seu ver, havia somente uma informação útil no diálogo. À lista de qualidades da jovem com nome de flor se acrescenta o fato dela ser prestativa com seus amigos. A perfeita mulher. A mulher perfeita. Qual seria a frase mais adequada para descrevê-la? Na opinião do Uchiha as duas serviam, já que ambas continham as palavras mulher e perfeita relacionadas. A atenção foi recobrada quando viu cada uma seguindo por um caminho diferente. Ficou indeciso sobre o que fazer. Para sua sorte, a rosada fazia o mesmo caminho que ele. Sendo assim, só precisou acelerar até encontrá-la "acidentalmente". Alguns minutos depois, quando estava perto de, sem querer, esbarrar nela, ela se virou e entrou na clinica veterinária. Ele sentiu uma vontade imensa de rir histericamente. A vida só podia estar brincando com ele. E desde quando ele faz esse tipo de coisa para puxar conversa com uma mulher? Ele olhou para dentro do consultório e a viu aguardando ser chamada com as três criaturinhas parecidas com gremlins. Respondendo a pergunta anterior; era muito simples, fazia esse tipo de coisa desde que seus olhos encontraram duas brilhantes esmeraldas. Suspirou profundamente. Havia sido derrotado por meras bolas de pelos. Mas a guerra ainda estava longe de terminar. Ao chegar em seu apartamento se recriminou novamente. Demorou, mas ele percebeu o rumo de seus pensamentos. Estava declarando abertamente que faria de tudo para conquistar uma estranha. Isso era loucura. Lavou o rosto com água gelada e se colocou a trabalhar em uma estratégia para vencer o julgamento.

Mais três dias se passaram. Estava desesperado. Tinha que terminar aquele trabalho e esquecer a rosada. Mais um pouco de insanidade e bateria a cabeça na primeira parede que encontrasse. Não podia continuar assim. Sonhava com olhos verdes. Delirava com sorrisos brancos. Enxergava rosa em todo lugar. Essa obsessão o estava enlouquecendo. Tinha que parar com isso. Não era saudável. No hospital, ele desabafava para o irmão. Sabia que não ouviria respostas. Mas se escutar falando sobre Sakura p fazia prestar mais atenção a pequenos detalhes. Ao invés de reduzir essa paixonite, esses benditos detalhes só a aumentavam.

**-** Nii-san. Estou pirando. – disse desesperado o Uchiha, enquanto visitava o irmão. - O que eu faço? Você por acaso já me viu assim? Se eu não a ver de novo, não responderei por meus atos. E olha que até agora eu não conversei com ela.

Após alguns minutos, uma enfermeira o avisou que o horário de visita chegara ao fim. Despediu-se do único que conhecia seus segredos, apesar de não saber disso. Agora, olhava incerto entre descer as escadas e pegar o metro, ou continuar andando reto e procurar a loja em que a viu pela primeira vez.

**-** Realmente estou ficando louco. – O Uchiha não acreditava nos próprios passos. Uma pequena voz lhe dizia que devia ter feito o caminho oposto. Ela, no entanto, foi facilmente abafada. O que será que o movia a tomar tal escolha? Lá estava ele, de frente para o único lugar em que poderia estar naquele exato momento. Adentrou a loja. Novamente não olhou o que era vendido ou o nome do local. Procurava uma cabeleira rosa. Tudo o que encontrou foi a loira do parque. Será que se ele perguntasse onde Sakura estava ela o estranharia? Só porque não eram conhecidos não quer dizer que não poderiam conversar. Não é? O destino dos dois era ficarem juntos. Ele teve certeza quando ouviu a doce voz atrás de si.

**-** Hoje não está chovendo. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela disse divertida.

Ele se virou com medo de que seus ouvidos estivessem pregando uma peça nela. Para sua alegria, era real. A doce e celestial criatura estava na sua frente. Simplesmente linda. O avental rosa cobrindo a frente do corpo. Usava uma calça jeans azul escura, uma regata verde clara, tênis brancos e baixos, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e o suave gloss só para lembrá-lo daquela bela boca. Linda. Parecia tão real e inocente, ao mesmo tempo em que seria facilmente confundida com um sonho. Ficou quieto a observando.

**-** O senhor está bem? Eu não posso ajudá-lo se não me disser alguma coisa. – Ela começava a ficar preocupada novamente. Maldição. Precisa falar alguma coisa. Onde estavam as palavras? As infelizes fugiram. Se não fizesse algo ela poderia ir embora. Tinha que agir. Rápido. O sorriso morreu. Os olhos se distanciaram. Essa não. Ela estava se afastando.

**-** Eu vou chamar a Ino, talvez ela...

**-** Espera. - Ele a cortou, rápido. A mão estendida no ar. Não queria mais ninguém com ele. Era impossível imaginar que aquele homem tímido era o poderoso promotor Uchiha, que conseguia prender qualquer criminoso que aparecesse em seu caminho. Os casos mais difíceis eram confiados a ele. Apesar da pouca idade, era mais confiável que a maioria.

**-** Pois não? – Ela voltou. Ele havia conseguido. Porém, a pergunta não estava nos seus planos.

**-** Eu... – estava perdido. O que ele poderia falar? Que estava ali só para vê-la? Provavelmente chamariam a policia e o botariam na cadeia por uma noite até o reconhecerem. Tinha que pensar em algo. Estava numa loja desconhecida e de frente a garota mais bela que já vira. As palavras evaporaram. Não tinham um único assunto para conversar sem assustá-la ou dar a impressão de que a seguia. Espere. Ele estava em uma loja. A vida o amava.

- Eu preciso comprar umas coisas para mim... – Falou certo de que tinha encontrado a solução perfeita. A expressão dela, no entanto, lhe intrigou. Estranhando a reação dela, olhou em volta. A vida o odiava. A loja trabalhava exclusivamente com artigos femininos. Lingeries ousadas, baby dolls, camisolas sexys, espartilhos, entre outros. Ele abriu a boca cedo demais. Como concertaria a situação?

Ela fitava o Uchiha dividida entre considerá-lo louco, maníaco, viciado em fantasias bizarras ou gay. Será que tinha esquecido alguma possibilidade? Achava que não.

**-** Errr... – Ele precisava de uma desculpa rápida. - Pa-para mim... – o quê ele oderia falar? - Dar... de... presenteparaminhaprima.

**-** Como? – Ela olhava-o chocada. Ele havia falado tão rápido que, simplesmente, não havia compreendido uma única palavra.

**-** É um presente para uma prima. – Dessa vez ele estava certo de que tinha achado a resposta para os seus problemas.

**- **Uhum. – Mas ela ainda estava descrente.

**-** Ela esta vindo do interior. Está vindo para comemorar o aniversário de 21 anos na capital. – Uma mentirinha simples e fácil de manter.

**-** Pois bem. – Sakura continuava descrente.

Ótimo. Agora ela achava que ele tinha um caso com a prima inexistente. Por que era tão complicado? Se ele simplesmente a chamasse para jantar não daria mais certo?

-o-o-o- Possibilidade 1-o-o-o-

O Uchiha entra na loja com ar de galã de filme clássico hollywoodiano. Olha a garota de cabelos róseos que sorri de maneira sedutora. Aproxima-se e puxa-a pela cintura com somente um braço. Ela apóia as delicadas mãos em seu peito e olha-o impressionada. Segurando-a firmemente com uma das mãos enquanto a outra acaricia o delicado rosto, ele a escuta:

**-** Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela perguntou sensualmente.

**- **No momento, pode começar saindo para jantar comigo. – A resposta foi dada o mais sedutoramente possível.

Ambos sorriem e se perdem em um beijo cinematográfico.

-o-o-o- Fim da Possibilidade 1-o-o-o-

**-** _"Quais a probabilidade disso acontecer? Nenhuma. Seria mais fácil se..." _– Sasuke continuava divagando.

-o-o-o- Possibilidade 2 -o-o-o-

Ele entra calmamente na loja. Ela estava no balcão, preocupada. Ele se aproxima. Apesar dos próprios problemas, ela não se esquece de fazer seu trabalho e recepcionar o cliente.

**-** Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ela tentava ocultar a preocupação.

**-** Pode me dizer o que preocuparia tão bela mulher? – Ele parava de frente para ela e se apoiava no balcão, sempre a olhando.

**- **São só alguns problemas pessoais. – Ela abaixou o olhar, entristecida.

**-** Talvez você ache que não é da minha conta. Mas a vi, há alguns dias, socorrendo alguns gatinhos. – ele apertava a mão feminina sem, no entanto, tirá-la da bancada.

**- **Pois é. Eles estão em tratamento. – Ela desviou o rosto, constrangida.

**-** Suponho que seja esse o problema. – A mão agora a guiava a mirá-lo nos olhos.

**-** Sim. – Respondeu entorpecida.

- Pois saiba bela dama que estou aqui unicamente para lhe oferecer ajuda com os pequenos. O que você precisar, eu conseguirei. - ele falou baixo, enquanto se aproximava.

A garota o olha, admirada. Movidos pela paixão e pela cumplicidade, eles se beijam delicadamente com um fundo musical romântico.

-o-o-o- Fim da Possibilidade 2 -o-o-o-

**-** _"Mais improvável ainda. Quem estaria tocando a música? É mais provável que..."_ – O jovem Uchiha não prestava atenção em nada que não fossem as imagens produzidas por sua mente.

-o-o-o- Possibilidade 3 -o-o-o-

Um perigoso bandido, que usava uma máscara preta para lhe ocultar o rosto, apontava a metralhadora para os honrados trabalhadores da pequena loja e para os inocentes cidadãos que ali faziam compras. Uma bela mulher foi pega como refém. Os belos orbes verdes estavam assustados. A boca avermelhada trêmula. O cabelo rosado se encontrava em total desalinho. O medo evidente. Enquanto o cruel vilão roubava o resultado do árduo trabalho, ele entrava rapidamente. Com uma velocidade fora do comum, nocauteava o tirano com uma das mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra a pegava no ar, evitando assim sua queda. Com o trabalho feito, ele esticou o braço livre e alçou vôo. No ar, com a capa vermelha tremulando ao vento, eles admiravam a cidade se iluminando sob a luz da lua cheia. Ela se vira para ele. A mão acariciando o peito coberto pela malha azul com um símbolo no meio em que se via um S. Os olhos brilhando. A confiança que ele transmitia a acalmando.

**-** Obrigada por me proteger. – disse completamente apaixonada.

**- **Estarei sempre aqui para você. – jurou para a jovem em seus braços.

**-** Meu herói. – ela se rendeu aos encantos masculinos.

Longe do movimento da cidade, eles se beijam e selam aquele compromisso reinado pelo amor.

-o-o-o- Fim da Possibilidade 3 -o-o-o-

**-** _"Estou começando a viajar nas idéias. Nunca que eu usaria uma cueca vermelha por cima de uma calça azul como o Superman. Seria humilhante." _– ele começava a suspeitar de que as possibilidades que criava eram absurdas.

- ...or? ...nhor? Senhor? – Sakura tentava chamá-lo há algum tempo sem sucesso.

**-** Anh? Hein? Chamou? – Ele, finalmente, percebeu que ela tentava falar-lhe.

**-** O senhor ouviu alguma coisa do que eu falei? – Ela estava indecisa entre ficar incrédula com o comportamento dele, ou indignada por ter sido ignorada aquele tempo todo. O silêncio dele colaborava para que a segunda opção vencesse. – Pois bem. Eu estava perguntando se o senhor já tem alguma idéia do presente que quer dar para sua prima.

**-** Prima? Que prima? – ele estava confuso com a pergunta da jovem.

**-** O senhor não disse que estava procurando um presente para sua prima? – Ela estava mais confusa do que o Uchiha com a resposta. Novamente, ele ficou quieto, tentanto entender do que a jovem falava. - Hein?

De repente, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma bala, ele lembrou de toda a história que tinha inventado. - Ah! Sim, sim. Eu disse. Sabe como é. Ela já tem 26 anos e está empolgada com o casamento. Sempre que vinha para Nova York dizia que faria a cerimônia aqui.

**-** Ela não estava vindo comemorar o aniversário de 21 anos na capital? – Sakura ficava cada vez mais confusa com as palavras dele.

- Como? - Ele se chocou.

**-** Foi o que o senhor tinha dito. – A Haruno tentava esclarecer o assunto que só se complicava.

Ele, ao perceber a enrascada, tratou logo de se corrigir. **-** Ah! Sim, sim. Essa é a irmã mais nova dela. Estão vindo juntas. Pois é.

**- **Sei. – Novamente ela não acreditava em uma única palavra.

**-** Sabe como é. Família grande. Não as vejo há muito tempo. – Ele, ao notar que perdia a confiança ainda nem adquirida dela, fazia de tudo para se remediar.

**- **Mas a mais velha não vem constantemente? Pelo menos foi isso que eu entendi. – Ele falhou novamente.

**-** Sim, sim. A mais velha, Amy, vem todo verão. Estava me referindo às duas caçulas: Keiko, que vai comemorar o aniversário aqui; e Hana de 16 anos, que está no segundo ano do ensino médio.

**-** Pois bem. Para quem é o presente?

**-** É para Keiko. Ela me pediu uma camisola mais sensual. Ela não tem como comprar sem que meus tios a persigam. Eles já são contra namorar na escola, mas ela lutou, então...

**-** Keiko não era a que tinha 21 anos? Ela ainda está na escola? – A cada nova tentativa dele em ganhar credibilidade com ela, uma nova falha.

**-** Não, Keiko é a de 16. Hana é a de 21.

**-** Não era o inverso? Ela estava totalmente confusa e o cenho franzido era a prova da qual ele precisava para saber disso.

**-** Não, não era. Tenho certeza que conheço minhas primas.

**-** Pois bem. – As últimas palavras, ditas quase que rudemente, a fizeram perceber a situação. Estava lá para trabalhar e não para saber da vida do cliente.

O atrapalhado promotor a observava rezando para que ela acreditasse. A história cresceu muito. Tinha que ter mais cuidado. Se desejasse convencê-la a sair para jantar com ele, não podia agir feito um retardado. A mulher o analisava seriamente. Uma vozinha interior a dizia que ele não tinha prima nenhuma e que está fazendo isso por outros motivos. Mas acreditar que um homem como ele estaria passando por toda aquela situação ridícula era meio difícil. Quem em sã consciência se prestaria a tal papel para conhecer uma estranha? Se ele queria continuar, por ela tudo bem. Memorizaria cada informação. Ele aparentava estar muito distraído. Se fosse tudo verdade e ele fosse um tarado que compra roupas sensuais para as primas, não haveria colisão de informações. Caso ele fosse um bom homem tentando chamar sua atenção, as deduções seriam contraditórias. Nesse último também está a chance dele ser um louco psicótico e foragido do hospício. De qualquer forma, tomaria cuidado.

**-** Venha comigo. Tenho alguns modelos que chegaram recentemente. Acho que o senhor irá gostar.

**-** Sim. - A expressão dela e a postura altamente profissional adotada em seguida o fez se punir diversas vezes mentalmente.

Ele a acompanhou suspirando pesadamente. Mesmo se ela não acreditasse nele, aparentemente ele ganhou mais tempo, pensou mais tranqüilo.

**-** Qual o tamanho dela? – Sakura perguntou repentinamente, despertando-o.

**-** Ela é... – Ele a olhava sem saber o que responder.

**-** Sim? – Ela virou-se para mirá-lo.

**-** Ela é... – Por que não pensara nesses detalhes antes de procurá-la?

**- **Hum? – A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha. Novamente estava perdendo a credibilidade com ela.

**-** Ela é...

- O senhor não sabe?

A saída que precisava. Digno do maior promotor da cidade, respondeu sério - Não com precisão. Mas ela tem o seu tamanho.

- Certo. – Talvez a resposta não tenha sido tão brilhante quanto imaginava. Porém serviria temporariamente. - Eu preciso saber um pouco mais. Só a altura não ajuda a descobrir o tamanho de roupa certo. – Realmente, nada brilhante.

**-** Ela tem mais ou menos a sua estatura. Acho que se ficar bom em você, vai servir na Hana. – Interiormente vangloriava-se de sua capacidade de encontrar saídas alternativas.

**-** O presente não era para Keiko? – Também se xingava por não usar essa capacidade perto daquela garota.

**-** Isso, isso. É que com o casamento da Hana eu estou pensando no presente certo para ela. Sabe como é. Um dia único. – Respondeu rápido e nervoso. Rezava para que ela não notasse seu estado de espírito.

**-** Só posso imaginar. Como não sou casada, assim como todas as minhas amigas, e também não tenho irmãos ou primos, não participo freqüentemente de casamentos.

**-** Entendo. _"Ela não é casada... Vida, você me ama!"_ – Festejava por conseguir a valiosa informação.

**- **Mas eu pensei que fosse a Amy quem estivesse casando. – Outro banho de água fria. Por que não podia criar somente uma prima? Por que tinha que ter criado uma história tão complexa?

**-** Não, Amy tem 14 anos. Hana está se casando. E Keiko vem comemorar o aniversário de 21 anos, assim como Cho que está chegando agora. – Agora, com tudo esclarecida, ela não desconfiaria.

**-** Quem é Cho? Pensei que Hana tivesse 16 anos, Keiko 21 e Amy 26. Não sabia que tinha mais uma Amy e mais nova. – Ou talvez duvidasse mais ainda.

**-** A família é muito grande. Às vezes algumas informações são trocadas.

A garota não precisava de mais provas, ele não tinha prima nenhuma. As horas passavam e o Uchiha cada vez mais se atrapalhava na história que contava. Ela ainda não entendia por que ele fazia tudo aquilo. Em um momento ele tinha três primas, logo elas viravam cinco, sete e voltavam a ser três. As idades variavam o tempo todo entre 13 e 30 anos. Ela já jogava com informações que ele não tinha oferecido e ele as aceitava como verdadeiras. Era engraçado vê-lo tão atrapalhado. Após cinco longas horas de escolhas difíceis, ele comprou uma bela camisola verde. Enquanto andava pelas ruas rumo à própria casa, o Uchiha se perguntava o que faria com a peça recém adquirida. Pelo menos, conseguiu conversar com ela. Se a sorte estivesse ao seu lado, ela não o classificaria como um caso perdido. Sakura sorria singelamente durante o interrogatório de sua amiga Ino. A loira ficou abismada com a beleza do homem que ficou o tempo todo com a rosada.

**-** Fala Testuda. Quem era aquele gostoso que te ocupou a tarde toda? – Ino perguntou logo após Sasuke ter ido embora.

**-** Era só um cliente, Porquinha. Ele estava procurando um presente para uma pessoa. Estava tão envergonhado em dizer para quem era que acabou inventando uma história muito doida.

- Então ele é comprometido?

**-** Provavelmente.

Ino suspirou desanimada. **-** Você não descobriu o nome dele?

**-** Uchiha Sasuke. – Sakura respondia às perguntas enquanto organizava o caixa da loja antes de encerrar o expediente.

**-** Sasuke Uchiha, hein? Acho que já ouvi esse nome.

**-** Me diz um nome que você não conheça. – Pediu enquanto fechava o caixa e olhava a amiga com um sorriso travesso na face.

**-** Eu tenho culpa de ser popular?

**-** Se popular significar o mesmo que fuxiqueira, sim.

As duas riram até tarde. Logo a Haruno estava em casa. Assim como o Uchiha. Cada um perdido em seu próprio mundo. Ela, concentrada nos estudos. Tinha que provar que era a mais qualificada para o estágio. Ele, revivendo a maravilhosa tarde que tivera ao lado dela. A jovem lia os livros com atenção enquanto os gatinhos que resgatara brincavam em seus pés. Ele estava deitado na cama olhando o telhado e ouvindo o relógio apitar as horas da madrugada quando se lembrou que deveria se apresentar no tribunal no dia seguinte e não havia revisado os depoimentos e relatórios.

Três dias depois do ocorrido, Sasuke resolveu desviar o caminho que sempre cursava e visitar a pequena loja novamente. Sair da rotina estava se tornando normal desde que a vira pela primeira vez. O local em que se encontravam todos os tipos de acessórios femininos, somente agora percebia que era todo cor-de-rosa. Começou a se questionar se seria bom fazer um exame de visão. Diferente do tom delicado dos cabelos de sua amada, o estabelecimento possuía uma coloração Pink. Bem, a julgar pelo que era vendido, até que era adequado.

**-** Já de volta Sr. Uchiha? Sua prima não gostou do presente? – Ouviu a suave voz atrás de si. O coração bateu mais rápido, porém, quando se virou, conseguiu disfarçar perfeitamente.

**-** Não é isso. Ela adorou. Até me aconselhou a levar um parecido para a irmã dela. – Algo simples e prático para ela não desconfiar. Diferente da primeira vez, agora ele tinha todas as cartas.

**-** Para qual irmã?

- Para Cho. Pensamos em implicar um pouco com ela e dar algo provocante para ela usar na lua-de-mel. – Nada poderia dar errado. Sua confiança estava em alta e ela não o enrolaria desta vez.

**-** Mas quem vai se casar não é Hana? – Por alguns segundos ele ficou mudo. Analisando a expressão dela ele identificava divertimento.

**- **E Cho também. – Porém, era ele quem ditava as regras do jogo e não seria feito de bobo pela mulher que dominava seus pensamentos, ações, sonhos...

**-** Casamento duplo? Que legal. Mas pensei que Cho fosse uma adolescente. – Talvez fosse o jogo dela e não dele. Era impossível ela saber mais sobre as primas que ele não tinha.

**-** Ela recém completou a maioridade. Meus tios não ficaram muito felizes, no entanto, não há o que fazer. A garota é teimosa demais. Ninguém consegue convencê-la de nada. – Já começava a duvidar da inexistência desses familiares. Eram tantos detalhes que se confundia toda vez que abria a boca.

**-** Devo estar confundindo-as. Lembro-me do Senhor dizendo que Cho era muito submissa.

**-** A Cho? Submissa? Meus tios iriam adorar se fosse assim. Muitos problemas sumiriam. – Alegou rindo e rezando para este não sair forçado.

**-** E como está Keiko?

**-** Quem é Keiko? – Perguntou confuso e com o cenho franzido.

**-** A irmã da Hana.

**-** Ah! A Keiko. Ela está bem. Louca para chegar à cidade.

**-** Mas como ela disse que gostou do presente se ainda nem chegou?

**-** Nos falamos por telefone. – Seu autocontrole estava indo embora. Daqui a pouco, nem mesmo o ar condicionado seria capaz de evitar que começasse a suar.

**-** Ah... Espero que tenha descrito bem a roupa para que a menina não tenha uma surpresa ao chegar. – Disse simpática enquanto sorria para o mesmo, desconcertando e desconcentrando-o ainda mais.

**-** Sem problemas. Sou meticuloso. Não esqueci nenhum detalhe.

**-** Certo. _"E não se lembra das próprias primas... Seria bem mais fácil contar a história verdadeira."_ Mas, me diga, em que posso ajudá-lo?

**-** Preciso de mais um presente. Como te disse, Cho e eu vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha para Hana.

**-** Jurava que era o senhor e Keiko contra Cho.

**-** Não, é o contrário.

**-** Pois bem. Vamos ver se encontramos o que o senhor procura. Qual o tamanho dela?

**-** Sua estatura. – A resposta saiu automática.

**-** Certo. _"Todas do mesmo tamanho? Ele realmente não é bom em inventar histórias."_

Após longas horas de busca, o imponente promotor voltava para seu apartamento com mais uma aquisição com a qual não sabia o quê fazer. Estava perdendo o controle da situação. Depositou a sacola ao lado da primeira, ambas encostadas em uma estante repleta de livros dos mais diversos títulos. Novamente assistiu os dias passarem calmamente. Constantemente ia a pequena loja, o que aumentava o número de itens na sala. Não desembrulhava nenhum. Suas compras ocorriam somente com o objetivo de passar algum tempo perto de Sakura. Assustava-se com os próprios sentimentos. Nunca se imaginou fazendo tanto só para permanecer alguns minutos na companhia de uma garota. Deixou de visitar o irmão pela primeira vez, por ela. Os enfermeiros mais desavergonhados o questionaram sobre o ato. Nada respondeu. O único que tinha conhecimento sobre o que estava ocorrendo era o único que estava impossibilitado de comentar ou auxiliá-lo. Seu último parente que ainda respirava ouvia sua história enquanto as máquinas registravam os batimentos cardíacos. A situação complicou um pouco quando ela foi transferida para o setor infantil. Mais especificamente, bebês bem pequenos. Para manter "contato" com a jovem, ele inventou que uma das primas, que por sinal mudava constantemente de nome e idade, estava grávida. Já completava um mês que sua rotina fora totalmente abandonada. Mais de 15 sacolas perto da estante. Possivelmente ela já estaria suspeitando de sua história. Antes de perceber o fato, no entanto, ele adentrava o local novamente.

**-** Olá senhor. Em que posso ajudá-lo? – Ino se aproximou sorridente.

**-** Boa tarde. Onde está a outra atendente? – Perguntou sem nem ao menos considerar no que a loira pensaria.

**-** Sakura?

**-** Isso. Ela disse que hoje chegariam alguns artigos que poderiam me agradar. – Falou ansioso por ver os orbes verdes que tanto o agradavam.

**-** Sim. Eu sei. Mas a Sakura saiu da loja. Ela me falou que o senhor viria. Eu sei exatamente do que está falando. Pode vir comigo? Já está tudo separado.

**-** Ela saiu? Por quê? – Perguntou preocupado demais com o fato de perdê-la.

**-** Ela terminou o período de experiência no estágio. Gostaram tanto dela que a contrataram. Mesmo ela só se formando mês que vem. – Respondeu sorrindo alegremente para o homem.

**-** Ah. Entendo. – Assentiu derrotado.

**-** Se ainda quiser ver os artigos, eu posso mostrá-los. São muito bonitos. – Alegou mesmo já sabendo a resposta que ouviria.

- Não precisa. Estou atrasado. Com licença.

**-** _"É Testuda. Você o pegou direitinho." – _Sorria ao vê-lo sair da loja. Mentalmente se perguntava quanto tempo ele demoraria a voltar para pedir o endereço de onde Sakura trabalhava agora.

Dois dias depois, o moreno estava ao lado do irmão no hospital.

**-** Dá para acreditar nii-san? Ela simplesmente sumiu. Como se tudo o que passamos não tivesse significado nada. Nem ao menos se despediu. Só foi embora e deixou a loira para terminar o serviço. Acredita nisso? – Desabafava indignado para o irmão.

O som de batidas na porta alertou o moreno de que era hora de ficar quieto. Não queria mais ninguém sabendo de sua paixonite não correspondida. Sem nem ao menos se virar para a porta, murmurou um entre seco e baixo.

**-** Ola senhor Uchiha. Só vim fazer alguns exames em seu irmão. Não precisa se retirar.

O homem virou-se apressado no momento em que aquela voz atingiu seus ouvidos. Pela porta adentrava uma médica atenta ao prontuário nas mãos. O som emitido a cada palavra pronunciada era inconfundível. Os cabelos róseos presos em um coque frouxo denunciavam que ela estava ali há algum tempo.

**-** Sakura?

No momento em que ela ouviu o chamado, levantou o rosto para observá-lo. A surpresa nos orbes verdes ao encontrarem os ônix era facilmente legível. Ela, obviamente, não esperava encontrá-lo lá.

- Sasuke? Não pensei que fosse encontrá-lo aqui.

**-** Digo o mesmo. Estive na loja há dois dias...

**-** Eu sei. Ino me ligou. Não quis ver os artigos? Por quê?

- Estava atrasado. Não tinha tempo. Na verdade, tinha ido lá só para avisá-la de que não precisava mais separar nada. – Resolveu acabar com a história das primas. Ela estava no hospital em que seu irmão era tratado o que significa que a veria muitas vezes.

**-** Certo. – Ela sorriu para ele compreendendo que as primas não seriam mais mencionadas.

**-** Doutora Haruno, antes de ir pode assinar essa alta? – Uma enfermeira adentrou o quarto com o prontuário do paciente a ser liberado.

**-** Claro. – Responde, retomando o ar profissional e atendendo ao pedido da colega de serviço.

**-** Obrigada. – Após agradecer a outra se retirou do local.

**-** Bem, eu vou fazer alguns exames em seu irmão antes de sair. – Informou ai moreno que ainda a analisava tentando sorrir o mais discretamente possível.

**-** Não sabia que você fazia a faculdade de medicina. – Enquanto ela fazia o trabalho dela, ele aproveitava para iniciar uma conversa totalmente sincera.

**- **Minha formatura é mês que vem. – Ela respondeu alegramente.

**-** A Ino comentou algo assim.

**-** Se o senhor tivesse ficado lá, sairia conhecendo toda a minha história. Depois que a Ino começa a falar, não para mais.

**-** _"Maldito dia em que resolvi não ouvir a loira." – Repreendeu-se por ter saído aquele dia._

**-** Seu irmão está estável. Não houve nenhuma modificação no quadro. – Novamente, ela retomava o ar profissional.

**-** É, eu sei. Escuto isso desde o acidente. – Comentou pesadamente. Por mais que quisesse aproveitar o tempo com a garota, não conseguia ficar feliz em ver o irmão naquele estado.

**-** _"Será que a Ino está certa? Vale a pena arriscar?"_ Bem, estou de saída. Com licença. – Disse baixo para interromper o mínimo possível a reflexão em que ele se instalara.

**-** Amanhã então a gente se vê. Certo? – Perguntou esperançoso a mirando nos olhos.

**-** Pouco provável senhor Uchiha. Estou começando agora. Seu irmão já possui uma equipe médica particular. Vim fazer os exames de rotina, pois o médico responsável estava em uma cirurgia que irá demorar.

**-** Ah. Entendo.

Ela avaliava as feições masculinas entristecidas. Ele queria falar algo, ela sabia, mas faltavam-lhe palavras. Fez uma pequena mesura e se retirou do ambiente. No entanto, parou na porta e olhou para trás, para o moreno que já virava de frente para o irmão. A ficha do mais velho rodando sua cabeça. As linhas que lera mais cedo, que diziam claramente que o único parente vivo era o caçula, estavam bem visíveis. Sem saber de onde veio aquela coragem ou vontade, começou a falar.

**-** Está quente, não acha? – Sakura disse repentinamente e estranhando o motivo que a levou a falar sobre clima.

- O quê? – Nem mesmo ele entendia onde ela queria chegar com aquele assunto.

**-** Vou ligar o ar-condicionado. Assim seu irmão irá se sentir um pouco melhor. – Ela não sabia a causa da vontade que sentia quando estava ao lado do moreno, porém queria ficar ao lado dele por mais tempo.

**-** Certo.

O silenciou reinou novamente. Ela sentia os olhos negros a seguindo aonde ia. Acompanhando cada movimento. Era estranho se sentir analisada. Porém, saber que ele não desviava o olhar, era, também, agradável.

**-** Bem, eu já vou indo. Preciso verificar se existe mais alguma alta para ser assinada antes de ir embora. – Despediu-se mais uma vez.

**-** Uhum. – Ele concordou ainda sem conseguir falar algo inteligente.

**-** Sabe, um dia desses pede um sorvete, não acha? – Sakura, se enchendo de coragem e resolveu fazer o pedido.

**-** Concordo plenamente. – Sasuke sorriu ao perceber o objetivo dela. A alegria que sentia ao saber que ela também desejava ficar mais perto dele não podia ser descrita.

**- **Bem, com licença. – Ela disse interpretando a resposta dele como uma rejeição.

**-** Te vejo lá em baixo? – Sasuke perguntou rápido. Não desperdiçaria a chance que ela lhe concedeu por burrice.

**- **Em meia hora. – Foi a resposta que ouviu.

Passados os trinta minutos, a garota, já sem a roupa do hospital, se encontrava na recepção com o moreno. Ambos desciam a rua tranquilamente enquanto conversavam e riam. Uma forte chuva começou a cair. Exatamente como no dia em que se viram pela primeira vez. Encharcados, ainda assim foram até a sorveteria aproveitar algumas horas da boa companhia.

oOo

-o-o-o- 5 anos depois -o-o-o-

oOo

Um homem estava sentado e observava a rua pela janela do quarto. O tédio visível em sua expressão séria. Alto, moreno e atraente. O paciente que todas as enfermeiras gostariam de tratar, mesmo que ele nunca responda ou lhes dirija uma palavra além de respostas curtas para algumas perguntas. O som da porta sendo aberta chamou sua atenção. Ao olhar a figura que se aproximava, ele sorriu. Sem esperar autorização, o visitante pulou em cima da cama e abraçou o homem que ali descansava. Ambos sorriam abertamente um para o outro. Brincavam alegremente até escutarem a represália da médica.

**-** O que vocês estão fazendo? – Sakura perguntava incrédula com a cena.

Dois pares de olhos caíram sobre a mulher que acabou de entrar. Idênticos. Eles a miravam como duas crianças que foram pegas fazendo o que não deviam. Bem, um deles na verdade era. O outro, apesar da idade, se comportava como uma.

**-** Eu já não disse que você não pode pular nas camas Ita-kun? A médica repreendia o filho.

O mais novo a olhou com ar de cãozinho abandonado enquanto fazia bico. Sakura sabia que não era birra, afinal, o menino era muito educado. Aquilo era só uma tentativa de tentar amenizar a bronca ou castigo.

**-** Deixe disso Sakura. Eu não me importo. Adoro esse pequeno.

Itachi partia em defesa da criança. Sabia que as chances de vencer a cunhada seriam pequenas. Na verdade, o que ele não sabia, é que essas eram inexistentes quando ela queria. Itachi Uchiha, 36 anos. Irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Permaneceu em coma até poucos dias, quando a médica, em uma última tentativa, realizou uma cirurgia extremamente arriscada e longa. Para a alegria geral, duas semanas sem mudanças após a operação, ele abriu os olhos.

**-** Você diz isso, pois não teve que ficar em pé durante quase 10 horas operando um cérebro. – Ela tentava colocar algum juízo na mente do mais velho.

**- **Eu fui o cérebro operado. – Ele contra-argumentava crente de que tiraria a fala da mulher.

**-** E parece que sem sucesso. – Sasuke, que entrava no quarto no momento do debate, aproveitava a deixa para implicar com o irmão.

**-** Chegou cedo Sasuke-kun. – Sakura sorriu para o marido ao vê-lo adentrar o aposento.

**-** E chegou com deduções infundadas. – Itachi revidava, indignado, a frase do outro.

**-** Para a informação geral, venci o caso rapidamente. O advogado de defesa não tinha como estar mais atrapalhado. E quanto as minhas deduções, irmãozinho, é só te olhar que eu adquiro todas as provas de que necessito.

O mais novo membro do quarto abraçou a mulher e lhe beijou suavemente os lábios. Estavam casados há quase cinco anos. Foi um namoro curto e um noivado menor ainda. Não tinham duvidas de que desejam passar o resto da vida juntos. Eram felizes. Depois se aproximou da cama de onde tirou o filho. O pequeno era um clone perfeito do pai. A personalidade, no entanto, era mais parecida com a da mãe. Com apenas três anos, o garoto era o centro das atenções onde quer que fosse. Lindo, inteligente, educado, simpático e carinhoso. Impossível não amar o pequeno Itachi, nome que ganhou em homenagem ao tio. Este, mesmo sabendo que passou por uma delicada operação há somente 20 dias, insistia que já estava em condições de se levantar.

**-** Agora, me fala querida, quando eu poderei sair dessa cama? – Itachi perguntou à Sakura extremamente carinhoso.

A forma intima que o irmão chamava a esposa nunca agradou Sasuke. Mas ele sabia que o outro somente o fazia para incomodá-lo.

**-** Ainda é muito cedo para pensar nisso. Seu corpo ainda está debilitado. – Ela respondeu sem se importar.

**-** Meu corpo está ótimo. – Itachi alegou fazendo manha.

**-** Deixa que a médica decida isso. – O irmão mais novo tentava convencer o irmão a não contrariar a mulher.

**-** Você tinha que estar do meu lado. – Itachi acusou Sasuke, indignado.

**-** Desculpa, mas quando eu sair daqui é com ela que eu vou dormir. Obviamente, é do lado dela que eu vou ficar. – Argumentou de maneira a não deixar brechas para uma possível discussão.

**-** Quem mandou casar com a médica do seu irmão. Isso não é antiético? – Perguntou Itachi.

**-** Não há lei nenhuma sobre isso. – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente.

- Também não há nada nas normas do hospital proibindo a relação entre funcionários e parentes de pacientes. – Sakura informou.

Estou em minoria. Acho que o único que me entende aqui é o Ita-kun. Não é meu sobrinho lindo? Cadê ele? – Itachi procurava a criança pelo quarto.

**-** Foi comer um hambúrguer. – Sasuke avisou o mais velho sobre onde o filho se encontrava.

**-** E não se despediu de mim? Que tipo de educação vocês estão dando para esse moleque? E por que ele pode comer essas coisas e eu tenho que comer tudo em papinhas? – Reclamava para os dois que somente riam.

**-** Você está se acostumando a comer novamente. Antes era tudo intravenoso. – Sakura tentou acalmá-lo sem sucesso.

**-** Isso não vale. Eu quero comer comida de verdade. – Sem argumentos, Itachi partia para apelação.

**-** Logo nii-san. Espere só mais um pouco. – Sasuke tentava consolá-lo com a promessa.

**-** Fica um dia no meu lugar e depois conversamos.

**-** Para de reclamar. Se não fosse a Sakura você ainda estaria dormindo.

**-** E eu agradeço muito a minha linda cunhadinha por tudo o que ela fez por mim. Mas não vejo a hora dela entrar em licença maternidade.

**-** Isso pode demorar. Vou trabalhar até o último dia. De qualquer jeito já vou estar no hospital. – Sakura avisou ao cunhado, sorrindo.

**-** E só por isso que eu concordo. – Analisou Sasuke, insatisfeito por vê-la trabalhar tão perto do parto.

**-** Como se fosse me impedir. De qualquer jeito, já deixei tudo encaminhado para o meu substituto. Você não precisa se preocupar que ele vai te tratar exatamente como eu. – Ela, não querendo discutir com o marido no local de trabalho, voltou a atenção do assunto em Itachi.

- Que alegria. – Disse sorrindo cinicamente.

**-** Sabia que você ia gostar. – Ela, no entanto, respondeu com o tradicional sorriso.

**-** Ela sabe o significado de cinismo? – Itachi perguntou ao irmão.

- Sabe. E responde de uma maneira que nos cala a boca.

**-** Não parece.

**-** Então por que não está discutindo com ela?

O casal riu da expressão do outro. Pela porta adentrou o pequeno Itachi. Saltitante e sorridente. No auge de sua inocência, ele não percebia o olhar incrédulo da mãe para sua roupa coberta de ketchup e outros condimentos que deveriam estar presentes no lanche. Os dois homens olhavam para ela contendo a vontade de gargalhar. O ato não seria saudável. Com oito meses de gestação o temperamento dela estava instável. Nada que pudesse interferir no desempenho do seu trabalho. Sasuke, mais acostumado com essas mudanças de humor, se encantava com a barriga que crescia a cada dia. Itachi, apesar de ter perdido muito, também babava, literalmente falando, na futura sobrinha. Custava a acreditar que em menos de 30 dias estaria segurando nos braços o segundo bebê de seu irmãozinho caçula. Ainda nem tinha se acostumado com o fato dele estar casado com uma neurocirurgiã, ter se formado na faculdade de direito, se tornado promotor, ter prendido um importante membro da máfia e já estar com um filho que anda, corre e se suja por aí. Segundo a doutora Uchiha, em breve voltaria para casa. Um sorriso enfeitava os lábios de Itachi enquanto observava o sobrinho fazendo bico novamente durante a bronca da mãe. Sasuke estava sentado na beira da cama ao seu lado.

**-** Sabe, irmãozinho, você teve muita sorte de tê-la encontrado. – Itachi dizia olhando a cena.

**-** É, eu sei. Sabia que eu adoro dias de chuva? – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos da esposa e do filho.

**-** Acho até que sei o motivo. – Sorriu para o irmão caçula, colocando a mão no ombro d mesmo.

Pela janela, a luz do sol era substituída por pesadas nuvens. Logo uma forte tormenta castigava a cidade de Nova York. Igual a que levou os pais dos irmãos Uchihas. Igual a que levou o mais novo a conhecer sua esposa. Igual a que viu seu primeiro filho nascer. Igual a que caia quando o mais velho acordou do coma. Mais uma tempestade. Mais uma forte chuva de verão. Agora, ele não se sentia sozinho quando escutava o som dos pingos de água no vidro. Aquilo não lhe tirava o sono, afinal de contas, tinha o corpo quente da mulher ao seu lado, lhe transmitindo paz e tranqüilidade. Isto se não tivessem a cama invadida por um pequeno ser cuja presença lhe fazia muito feliz.

_**The End!**_

Olá meus caros amigos.

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic formatada. Um dia eu termino de arrumar todas elas.

Espero que tenham gostado. Minha primeira U.A. e a mais longa das minhas oneshots até o momento, 25 páginas de história no Word...

Essa história foi planejada como presente de aniversário para Miiine-chan.

Beijos e um ótimo dia a todos.

Pérola


End file.
